Zero and the Night Class?
by Zeroni-chima Mazuki
Summary: Something terrible has happened!Someone is targeting Kaien Cross"s precious students.(A special bunch if I might add.)So he recruites "new students", to try and figure out who is targeting his students and why!Also what if this person is just targeting one student what will he or she do with him or her? Wow lot's of words I suck at summaries - -.


**Zuroni-chima's note:**

**Hello and welcome to my very first fanfiction and it's about...Vampire Knight? hmm. You'll be in a surprise because where this story is gonna go it would probably make you go O.O!? X3 Also it took me more than a year to figure out how to upload a story ****FAIL ****but I guess now that I can I will.**

**Also I do not own any of the characters in "Vampire Knight" all rights belong too: Matsuri Hino **

**Warning: This story has Yaoi which means boyxboy ****hopefully ****(later…later on T.T/sorry), violence, comedy!,…AIDOU! XD**

**Enough of my babbling please continue to read the story.**

* * *

It was an hour before crossover and a certain hunter couldn't be pleased at the very least. He had to deal with the night class, or as he would say those bloodsuckers. Ever since he got the job as a school prefect he absolutely hated it because he despised vampires and especially PURE-BLOODS! He vows to kill off every last vampire.** (At least I think I don't remember) **Instead of being a guardian that keeps the students of Cross Academy which is mostly "fan-girls/a few boys" safe he mostly feels like a _babysitter_ for the night class. He feels as if he's watching spoiled brats that can get whatever they want all because there so "high and mighty" and "popular" it sickens him. Right now he's in class surprisingly and he's bored as hell he could not care less what the teacher was saying he just wanted to either catch up on his sleep or just ditch the class all together. Sadly today he wasn't going to do that because a certain female prefect kept complaining for the past week that he had skipped classes. So today he actually pretended to listen to what the teacher was saying, by lazily holding his head up with his hand on his desk and looking at the teacher from time to time.

"I hate class why do I even have to go it's not like we are going to use any of this crap in our real lives, what am I gonna do cook food _perfectly _or I'll Fail at life?! I mean come on we are just learning the same thing in math but they just add more numbers, symbols, ridiculously long dumb-ass ways to solve it and to ;'TOP that I swear it's the HOMEWORK that annoys the hell outta me sure I have passing grades and don't slouch around like Yuuki but just because I…sleep in class and don't really pay attention because it isn't necessary I have to stay longer?! That's B.S. if I can hunt freaking vampires 24/7 365, deal with the Night class and worse there Fan-girls a.k.a. the screaming demons, deal with Yuuki complaining all the god dam time, plus avoiding Kaien trying to squeeze me to death, and STILL manage to deal with Kuran's vamp-club then I am pretty sure I can take a GOD DAM NAP IN CLASS WHETHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT!"Zero said mentally with a glare at nothing in particular scaring most of the class. Also causing the teacher to momentarily stare at the hunter in confusion and fear and then back to the lesson within a minute while talking with a slightly shaky voice and refusing to look at the class the rest of the day.

"I hope I didn't piss him off with my homework _complications _again…I still even have some trouble with today's homework! I know I should give him a break but I'm just too lazy to do anything!"Yuuki whispered and added a little sigh after she did so.

Yuuki knew that one….only one of the reasons why Zero was so grouchy like Oscar from sesame street all the time was because he had to many things to do like watch the Night Dorm students during school prefect duties , avoid their doting father Kaien and his hugs of death, stop the day class girls from mauling the Night Class students, also he has to hunt bad vampires and help her with her homework …but she knew that last one shouldn't be necessary she's just a late bloomer is all.

"Zero Kiryu…th-the head administrator wants to see you in his office" said the teacher in a rather awkward way then paying attention to the phone again this time with a rather shocked expression but only for a moment.

"He needs you in his office immediately!" the teacher now said in a stern tone that surprised most of the students since he was talking to Zero of all people.

"Wow looks like finally grew some heh….but what the hell does Cross want and WHY the hell is it so urgent" Zero mumbled this as he walked out the door.

* * *

Zero found himself walking through the halls thinking. "_Usually Cross doesn't take me out of class unless if it's important "_WAIT _"Cross NEVER takes me out of class and by the reaction I saw from sensei it didn't sound like he was in his happy-go-lucky mood like he always was in. What if something did come up ?!"_Zero found himself running through the halls not caring at all if he were to bump into some one. He finally made his way to the chairman's office and just when he was about to barge in he immediately stopped. He sensed a Vampire a very high-class one indeed and he then growled to himself. "_SH#t just my god dam luck" He was about to open the door when…_

* * *

"Aww not fair Zero gets to skip class and I have to stay here…not fai-"Yuuki said but was cut off when the teacher _said_ in a sarcastic tone."Yuuki you seem to be paying attention why don't you tell us your report instead of Zero I'm sure since you've listened in class oh so very well you should have an excellent report!"

"huh!? We had a report!" yuuki said with a confused look.

The sensei laughed menacingly (in yuuki's mind), and gave her a sweet **_deadly_** smile. "Well I guess since you didn't *chuckle* have your paper *giggle* you'll just have to make it up with a five-page essay on why you didn't complete the assignment and it has to be in **small **font…very small font."

"….." Yuuki was struck dumbfounded she had a really good feeling that she would have to spend hours on her homework and worse leave Zero to do prefect duties by himself …oh she could just imagine how bad that would be. "Good luck Zero…You're not the only one that'll have a very bad no good dang day.. today…" said yuuki in an irritated muffled voice.

* * *

…He was about to open the door when `BLAM' the door slammed straight opened. In his moment of confusion and shock he moved back from the door so quickly he almost hit his head on the wall, but stopped as a quick motion of a hand grabbed a hold to his. For that quick moment he knew it wasn't Kuran. That said hand lifted him up and made his body go into a dance tquirl and then a hug.

"Are you alright Kiryu-kun….oh pardon me Zero~ is what I meant. You almost hit your head there *tightens embrace*...you should be more careful wouldn't want such a lovely thing to get hurt and you and I both don't want that to happen now do we?

Not much to the Pureblood's surprise did he find Zero pushing himself from him. He never would imagine that a hunter of all things would fascinate him so much , it intrigued him.

"What the Hell !?" zero said menacingly and irritated with a blush so faint you'd have to have perfect vision just to see a glimpse of it. Little did he know is that said Pureblood saw this and smirked and when he noticed this he was absolutely furious. Someone out of all the people to first see him blush just had to be a vampire and not just an ordinary one a Pureblood of all the blasted things.

"Who are you?" Zero said suspiciously and irritated also furious "_He's not a Kuran or a Hio but his aura seems very powerful…so who is he?" thought Zero._

_ "_Who am I?..hehehe"_ well hopefully in the future someone who you can trust with your life. _Thought the mysterious vampire of which whom Zero already and automatically hated now knew that this would soon be true.

Zero was so confused by this man's No this child's peculiar actions. He thought to himself is he gay? Like dafuq. He was just about to kick him in his nono's but the mysterious Vampire collasped... on him.

... TBC

* * *

**XD okay tbh I rushed the ending a bit there lel. Well tell me what you think. If i made grammar mistakes plz tell me. Also this is my first story so if you don't understand something plz ask me also don't cuss or scream at me if I mess up. So i guess if I at least get per say.. 2 reviews i'll start working on the other chapter. w**


End file.
